


男友扭蛋 Double Cristianos

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Attempt to Break Up, Beach Holidays, Boyfriend Can, Boyfriend Capsule, Boyfriend Gashapon, Cooking, Double Cristianos, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Living Together, Ocean Sex, Two Cristianos, Yacht, cinema
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: 塞尔吉奥当然早就知道有人在做这个生意，把足球明星做成性爱玩具之类的。他只是从没想过有一天自己会光顾罢了。全他妈怪皮克。





	1. Chapter 1

是这样的，眼下塞尔吉奥坐在自己家的浴室里，一边等着他的超豪华浴缸放满水，一边研究着手里的一粒蛋。

 

男友扭蛋——名人定制豪华版【C·罗纳尔多】

浸入两百升以上37至40摄氏度温水，耐心等待十分钟，即可获得专属于您的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多！

温馨提示：过程中请勿偷看，否则将影响成品数据！

 

必须事先说明，定制一个以队友为原型的男友扭蛋，这绝对不是说塞尔吉奥想跟自己的队友搞，虽然这位队友确实是性感得一塌糊涂，如果有人想跟他搞也绝对是合乎情理的。但塞尔吉奥真的只是好奇，再加上一点点的酒精。而且这都好几天前的事了，真的，他已经把这个事情忘记了，并且也从来没有过哪怕一丁点没收到货的失望，顶多是对于网购被骗的愤怒——这种愤怒是正常的，是吧？他毕竟付了钱的嘛。

但是俗话说，男友扭蛋会迟到，却从来不会缺席。塞尔吉奥终究拿到了他的快递，现在正对着自己手头的扭蛋一筹莫展。他该拿这玩意儿怎么办？他不确定自己是不是真的想要泡开这个扭蛋（别问他为啥在放水，他自己想泡澡，你是对这个有啥意见），说真的，他要真泡出来一个克里斯，他要把这个克里斯放在哪里？

塞尔吉奥蹲在浴缸边，眼看着水快放满了，留给他犹豫的时间仿佛在快速缩短。他脑子里一团乱麻，忍不住狠狠拍了一巴掌浴缸边缘：靠，全他妈怪皮克！

时间倒回一周前，假期刚开始的时候。

某天晚上塞尔吉奥和朋友出去喝了点小酒。带着微微的醉意回到家的时候他收到了国家队队友兼德比死敌皮克先生的一条消息：包含一个网址，一大堆乱七八糟的对于他相貌和身材（包括男人最受不了轻视的那部分）全然的污蔑和诋毁，以及一连串无意义的哈哈哈。塞尔吉奥气到肝痛，二话不说先编辑了两倍左右的脏话回过去，然后戳开了那个网址。

如果他事先知道这个该死的网址最终将会导向何处他绝对会把那段脏话加到二十倍长。

然后再戳开网址。

加载完以后弹出的是一个网购页面，巨幅的产品示意图……等等，这不是 **塞尔吉奥** **·** **拉莫斯** 的 **裸体** 吗？！塞尔吉奥惊得酒都醒了一半，赶紧揉揉眼睛，仔细地看了看标题：靠啊，居然是个充气娃娃！

塞尔吉奥当然早就知道有人在做这个生意，把足球明星做成性爱玩具之类的。这肯定的，因为他们都帅爆了，小姑娘做梦都想跟他这样帅气健美荷尔蒙爆炸的足球运动员搞一发，或者十几发，或者买回来塞在自己床上。所以杰拉德·皮克为什么给他分享这个？就是为了嘲笑这个网站用不知道哪里来的垃圾数据造了个严重失真的充气娃娃版本的他？OK道理他都懂，但是皮克为啥在逛这个网站？

够了Sese，别想下去了，太变态了。塞尔吉奥如此告诉自己，然后又编辑了一大段消息表达对于皮克变态行为的鄙夷。点击发送，行了，下一步就是找到那家伙的页面然后看看他们把他造的有多丑……诶？

逛过购物网站的人应该都明白，如果你选中了搜索栏，下面会弹出自动补全，通常排在第一位的就是销量最好的那类产品。这就是为什么当塞尔吉奥想要在搜索栏打字的时候，下面的自动补全给他推送了克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多的性爱娃娃——之前是不是提到过？那位性感得一塌糊涂的塞尔吉奥的皇马队友？

后面的事情根据当事人制定的法律法规未予以显示。总而言之，他下单了，当时做决定的是酒精而不是他自己，然后一周后，他坐在放满了水的超豪华浴缸边纠结不已。

眼看着水快凉了，都从40摄氏度掉到39了。塞尔吉奥咬咬牙，没问题的Sese，你是个成年人，你能自己做决定。把东西放进去，泡泡看，不就是个性爱娃娃吗？你就是看看，看看跟真人有啥不一样，然后把它收起来，这事儿就算揭过了。等假期结束，大家归队训练，你还是皇马的好队长，而不是一个买了队友性爱娃娃的色情狂……

做足了心理建设，塞尔吉奥立刻把扭蛋丢进浴缸，然后站起来快步走出浴室。等他靠在了闭合的浴室门上，心里又有点发痒。想要进去看看“克里斯”泡的怎么样了，脑子里又冒出说明书上那句温馨提示。数据错误，要是把“克里斯”泡坏了咋办啊……

他决定干点别的事转移下注意力，于是掏出手机又打开了那个网址，翻了翻下面的买家评论。

【啊啊啊啊啊啊克里斯蒂亚诺超级超级帅！身材真好啊，腹肌摸着可舒服啦，这个肌肤仿真度必须夸一波！】

【包装好棒哦！拆箱的时候感觉好像在打开王子的水晶棺一样呀，我就是拯救克里斯王子的女骑♂士嘿嘿嘿~】

【东西到的时候吓了一跳，不愧是大长腿呢箱子特别大，还被妈妈看到了羞死了/////】

啊哦？

塞尔吉奥有些懵逼地看着评论，快速滑过一长串，“大箱子”的描述随处可见。什么鬼？为啥他拿到的是男友扭蛋啊？脑子转过弯之前一个手贱，评论已经发了出去：【啥呀，只有我收到的是一颗蛋吗？】

这个页面似乎很火热，立刻就有了回复。

【收到蛋说明买的就是蛋啊。】

【你是不是下单漏了啊233333，不过他们家的蛋也挺好用的哦。】

这都什么跟什么，跳蛋和扭蛋我还能分不清吗？塞尔吉奥满头黑线，靠，在这买东西的好像都是女人啊？他又确认了一次自己的订单，顺便强行给了一个差评不解释。没错啊，他买的就是这个性爱娃娃，为啥收到的却是个男友扭蛋？回想起悄无声息出现在门口的小快递盒，连条提示短信都没有，这一切究竟他妈的怎么回事？

这边他还在胡思乱想，浴室里却传出了哗啦的水声。塞尔吉奥一个激灵，立刻转身推开了背后的门，紧张兮兮地探进头去——

超豪华浴缸里满满的水都从边缘溢了出来，而一个顶着湿漉漉黑色卷发，赤裸着蜜色肌肤的男人正从水底冒出来。他的眼睛仍闭着，任由水珠流下他丰润的额头，滑过泛着粉红的眼皮和柔软的脸颊。随后他伸手抹了把脸，睁开眼睛。黑润润的眼珠锁定了塞尔吉奥，马上扯开一个快乐的笑容：“Sese！”

塞尔吉奥彻底地石化在了浴室门口。老天，那个会动、会笑、会说话，还赤裸裸地坐在他家浴缸里的男人，是 **真的** 克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多吗？！


	2. Chapter 2

是这样的，以防有人不记得之前发生了什么，我们来回顾一下。塞尔吉奥买了以克里斯蒂亚诺为原型的充气娃娃，所以现在一个会动会笑会说话的克里斯蒂亚诺坐在他家的超豪华浴缸里。

等会儿？中间是不是剪掉了什么关键剧情？

哦对，差点漏掉一个重点：这个活生生的完全如同真人般的克里斯蒂亚诺，他是 **裸着的** 。

现在这个裸着的克里斯从浴缸里站了起来，带起了一阵哗啦啦的水声。他就那样站着，毫不羞赧地展现自己赤裸的身体，任凭细小的水珠在那一身漂亮肌肉上滑过。于是塞尔吉奥刚刚重启的大脑马上又死机了一次。

这不丢人，真的，不算特别丢人吧。倒不是说他以前没见过克里斯不穿衣服，但是在球场的洗澡间里看到裸体的克里斯，和在 **他的** 浴室里看到围着 **他的** 浴巾轻车熟路地溜达到洗漱台前用 **他的** 剃须刀和 **他的** 发胶打理自己的克里斯，这绝对是完全不一样的。况且他就是买了个充气娃娃克里斯而已！说真的，这跟你只是想要一辆玩具汽车却得到一艘宇宙飞船有什么区别？

“克里斯……？”塞尔吉奥试探地叫着对方的名字，同时意识到自己的嗓子已经干涩得不像话了。而被叫到的那个人仍专心致志地举着发胶罐与他那头顽固的小卷毛作斗争，只在镜子里给他飘了个眼神：“什么事，Sese？”

你是活人吗？不不不，这太直接了。应该问他，你是充气的还是充电的？没错，这个听上去比较委婉了，就问这个吧。于是塞尔吉奥深吸一口气，开口——

“你……你脚冷不冷？我去给你拿拖鞋！”说完转身逃出了浴室。

别骂他怂，只是这个“克里斯”实在是太像真正的那个了。不说身材相貌完全是一模一样，甚至走路的姿势，习惯的动作，还有说话的口音，都是那样熟悉。塞尔吉奥开始觉得恐慌了，这难道不就是 **真正的** 克里斯蒂亚诺吗？

他掏出手机，想了想，还是先跑去拿了双拖鞋来，然后就地蹲在浴室门口拨通了克里斯的电话。片刻后，对面传来了他刚刚才听过的声音：“塞尔吉奥？什么事？”

“呃，嗨克里斯，我就问问你这会儿在哪呢？”

“刚到家。你知道的，我的双胞胎出生了，季军争夺赛我不参加了，回来好好看看他们。”男人的声音充满喜悦，也无比现实。塞尔吉奥慢慢冷静下来，说了几句祝贺的话就挂了电话。好吧，这才是真正的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，在这个正确的时间待在正确的地点，不会在更衣室以外的地方让塞尔吉奥看到他的屁股。在球场上他们会显得比真正的关系更亲密，而私人的生活中普通朋友就该像普通朋友那样。

所以正版罗纳尔多正在家里抱着他新得的可爱双胞胎，那么他浴室里的这个，哼着歌抹发胶的这个，究竟是谁？或者说，究竟是什么？

在他心烦意乱地刷新着网页确认自己的订单时，面前的浴室门打开，一股湿热的水汽扑面而来。克里斯……我们就叫这个“克里斯”为克里斯吧，总之克里斯赤着脚走出浴室，脚尖灵巧地勾过塞尔吉奥身边的拖鞋穿上，而这一切动作就发生在塞尔吉奥鼻子底下。他见过这双脚自如地玩弄皮球，但是拖鞋？老天！

“Sese！你蹲在这干嘛呢？”那人向他递出一只手，而塞尔吉奥下意识地拉住站了起来，耳中听到对方的埋怨：“为什么没有我的牙刷和毛巾？我们不是住在一起嘛？”

“住在一起。”

“嗯哼，我不管了，我用了你的。”

“我的。”

“用用你的怎么啦，谁让你不帮我准备的。好啦我现在去穿衣服，电影是几点来着？”

“电影。”

克里斯本来已经上了楼梯（等等他是在往塞尔吉奥的卧室走吗？），又停下了脚步。

“你还好吗？你今天真的有点奇怪。”

“奇怪。”真的奇怪，塞尔吉奥本来想说奇怪的人是你不是我的，但是他现在嘴已经不听使唤了。

他的大脑真的已经彻底坏掉了，只有一排金光闪闪的大字在他脑海里盘旋：

【男友扭蛋】

“男朋友。”他终于说出了这个词，像一个开关一样，一秒钟内他的脑神经就接通了，开始迅速地回顾这整件开头糟糕过程诡异结局……梦幻？的事情。

而楼梯上的人好像觉得自己已经弄清楚了一切，咯咯发笑：“啊，还沉浸在拥有了世界第一第二第三帅男朋友的幸福感中呢，Sese你真傻……”他哼着歌走进了他口中傻子的卧室里。

真正（自以为）弄懂一切的人还站在原地头脑风暴中：他买的是性爱娃娃，收到的这个似乎确实可以做爱还能谈恋爱，虽然他会动会说话好像还能思考……谁知道这是哪门子黑科技还是黑魔法？但是可以说所谓扭蛋就是超进化版性爱娃娃，可能是个性爱机器人，他得搞清楚这个克里斯的能源才行。无论如何， **这不是真人** 。他和真正的那个克里斯是两个独立的个体，尽管这一个都足够以假乱真了……等等，不会是克隆人吧？这样下去这个世界不会乱套吗？

塞尔吉奥忽然想起那张附带的说明书，连忙翻出来看。纸条上除了怎样用水泡开扭蛋的说明以外，只在背面有三条注意事项。

 

男友扭蛋——名人定制豪华版【C·罗纳尔多】

1.请好好维持您与克里斯蒂亚诺的恋爱关系，一旦关系破裂，他将自动关机，格式化内存并由公司回收。

2.请细心呵护您的克里斯蒂亚诺的身体，他无法承受较大的物理伤害。尤其注意不能在他身上留下伤痕和淤青，否则将造成严重的后果。

3.请不要让您的克里斯蒂亚诺单独与他人相处，除非保证您在他的感知范围之内，否则他将进入自动应答状态。

 

好吧，看起来很像那么回事。所以这只是个恋爱机器人，只能用来谈恋爱。感觉是高端黑科技呢，现在男朋友都可以买到了吗？而且连世界级的足球巨星都可以买，我好像也没花多少钱啊……

“Sese！”卧室门口探出一个发胶脑袋，“没找到我的内裤耶，我可以穿你的嘛？”

砰——塞尔吉奥脑子炸裂的那一刻心想，果然还是太超过了！


	3. Chapter 3

是这样的，有一件事不知道还有没有人记得，或者说还有没有人在乎？早在第一章我们就强调过了：塞尔吉奥 **没有** 想要跟他的队友搞。

不要笑，谢谢，他是说真的。不管眼下这个事情看起来是怎样的，最初塞尔吉奥就只是因为对这种充气娃娃有点好奇罢了，而且他当时还喝酒了！这根本算不得数，购物网站就应该开发出自动过滤这种醉酒订单的功能才对。什么？你问为什么是克里斯蒂亚诺？难道这不该怪那个见鬼的网站见鬼的销量排行？

事情发展到现在这个地步，明明绝大部分是酒精、变态色情购物网站和天杀的杰拉德·皮克的错，现在翻箱倒柜给克里斯找衣服穿的人却是他，这公平吗？

“不……我真的找不到粉红色的T恤，我肯定没买过！”塞尔吉奥蹲在衣柜前大声哀叹，死死盯着抽屉把手，假装自己不知道背后的克里斯正毫无顾忌地扯开浴巾。

冷静点Sese，把脑子里克里斯穿着你的内裤的画面抹掉，你根本没有看到。

穿好了内裤，并且只穿好了内裤的人蹲到他身边，气鼓鼓地开口：“就算你没买过，但我记得我送过你的！别告诉我你把它扔了，男朋友，我会给你黄牌的。”

靠——真·卡牌大师拉莫斯第一次吃到男友黄牌，他崩溃地转向发牌的裁判：“那不是你送的，那是——天啊你能把裤子穿上吗？你让我分心了！”

完了，抹不掉了，因为他真的看到了。

“现在是七月，我才不要穿牛仔裤。”这位裁判明显被有关“分心”的话给讨好到了，吃吃笑起来，又开始作天作地不肯穿裤子。

塞尔吉奥从来从来没有应付过这么难缠的克里斯。怎么说，他能搞定——部分搞定一个犯了“巴萨-梅西焦躁症”的克里斯，但那根本就不是一个类型。他不知道这是男友扭蛋的自带设定还是说恋爱中的克里斯就是这样：喜欢撒娇，总说些可爱到傻的高中小女生情话，笑得特别软萌甜……塞尔吉奥脑中警钟长鸣，意识到见识太多“男朋友克里斯”对他可完全没好处，他不能就这样放任一切有如脱缰野狗般乱来，他得把事情掰回正轨。

不过在那之前，最重要的还是让克里斯先穿上衣服。

大概花了近半个小时，塞尔吉奥终于成功地把克里斯从头到脚地裹进自己的衣服里。幸亏他们的身高就只差两厘米左右，克里斯穿着他那件（不是粉色的）宽松T恤看起来简直合适得有点过头了。他还往克里斯脑袋上扣了一顶鸭舌帽，费了点口舌哄着他把帽檐压在前面，当然墨镜也必不可少。

出门时，塞尔吉奥还特地挑了他最不显眼的一台车。一路上克里斯都显得尤为兴奋，不过好歹能控制住没有打开车窗，谢天谢地，目前最不需要的小报头条就是皇马队长假期带着头牌约会看电影。

听克里斯的口气，这一次似乎是他们的第一次约会，塞尔吉奥有点搞不清楚这个进度条，发展到同居的男朋友却还没有约过会，这算什么设定？而且到底是哪个塞尔吉奥答应了要带他去电影院啊，就不能在家庭影院凑合一下嘛？

还是要感谢手机订票让他们不用跟售票员打照面，塞尔吉奥参考着克里斯的电影推荐清单，挑了一部爱情喜剧片，还故意等到电影开场后才摸黑溜进去。他们的位置很靠后，是可以偷偷干点坏事的那种。而塞尔吉奥发自内心地希望克里斯脸上微微的红晕跟这个位置没关系，毕竟这可不是他的本意。

很快克里斯就投入到剧情里。他看得很认真，塞尔吉奥知道外表强壮的葡萄牙前锋其实心思挺细腻，他喜欢看剧情片，甚至会一集不落地追着电视剧。但他们确实没有一起看过电影，他也是第一次见到克里斯这样——

够了，停下。塞尔吉奥猛地把头转回来直勾勾地盯着大屏幕。他不能再拿两个克里斯作比较了，这对他能有什么好处？只会更加混淆虚实罢了！无论坐在他身边的人此刻看起来多么真实，那不是真的，那不是和他并肩作战好几年的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。

那是一个 **错误** 。

塞尔吉奥必须修正这个错误。他有一个计划，说真的，早就有了，在泡之前不就说好了吗？看一眼就把东西收起来。可是到现在他已经看了好多眼了，包括裸着的和穿着的，诚然他没好意思仔细研究一番，那也是因为实在是太逼真了，连克里斯疯狂美黑导致的屁股和腰腹的肤色差都一模一样。

事情不是这么简单，他不可能把这个会动会笑会说话的克里斯直接锁进储物间，这听起来也太残忍了。

也许他应该先把这个恋爱机器人给关机了才行，没错，关机，这就对了。然后他就不会再像这样，这样老是傻笑傻笑露着一口大白牙，还用那种和克里斯如出一辙的独特气质扰乱塞尔吉奥的大脑。他会变成一个不会动的真正的机器人，很好，然后塞尔吉奥就可以狠下心把这个不再会动只剩外表和克里斯一样的性爱娃娃藏进他家的秘密小房间里面了，这就是原计划，太棒了。

塞尔吉奥抓住机会立刻在心底给自己鼓了鼓掌，他觉得这事已经搞定一半了。

那么下一个问题，开关在哪？

扒衣验货这个诱人的念头在他脑子里待了大概有三十几秒，相当艰难地掉进了备选区。不是一个好选项，都说了塞尔吉奥不想跟他的队友搞，如果要他主动扒光克里斯的衣服摸来摸去找开关……不，这太超过了，不不不不不。

也别提醒他那些衣服都是属于他的，好吗？别帮倒忙。

话说回来，那张说明书上是不是有写？关系破裂就会关机啥的。塞尔吉奥有点记不清了，但他觉得主要内容应该没记错。也就是说，他只要跟克里斯说出分手，结束这段恋爱关系，也就能结束这荒唐的一切了。

想到这里，他忍不住悄悄往身边瞥上一眼。克里斯优越的侧脸在电影忽明忽暗的光线下显得越发好看了，那双总是湿润得恰到好处的眼睛也闪闪发光。由于足球运动员的职业素养，他们没买可乐和爆米花，中间扶手也就没放什么东西。但是克里斯的手就乖乖地搭在那儿，短短的手指和修剪整齐的指甲，那看上去就像……

就像在等着他男朋友把手覆上去。

但他却不知道他的男朋友满脑子想的是怎样跟他提分手。塞尔吉奥狼狈地收回目光，感觉自己活像个玩弄少女心的人渣。


	4. Chapter 4

是这样的，前情回顾是塞尔吉奥在电影院下定决心修正这个荒唐的错误，而下集预告是一个星期后他和克里斯（恋爱版）还是没有分手。

这简直就像几百集长的电视连续剧，一集一集不停地播但是你中间漏看了十几集也不会觉得剧情有哪里衔接不上，上了几年学的小学生还是在一年级，说好五分钟后毁灭的地球还是好端端的，吵了无数次架的夫妻还是没签离婚协议书。

所以这一集到底播了什么？

塞尔吉奥想和克里斯分手，因为他并不想和自己的队友谈恋爱。这很简单，就是一句“我们分手吧”，或者包装一下，“我觉得我们不太合适”，然后再夸夸他，“你真的是个好人”，最后祝福一句，“希望你以后找到比我更好的”。好了，完美。

制定完计划，塞尔吉奥感觉任务完成度已经走到百分之九十了。他又转过去瞧了瞧克里斯，心里盘算着要不然就现在一鼓作气……

“你老看我干什么，专心点行吗？”身边人忽然靠近他说道。克里斯双眼仍直视前方，一本正经地坐着，唇边的笑意却有些压不下去，眉梢也微微跳动。塞尔吉奥有点恼羞成怒，心里明白这家伙肯定暗自得意地不得了，这样一想，莫名其妙地又心软了。

他自暴自弃地靠回自己的座椅里。好吧，就让这人好好地把电影看完再说吧。待会儿一出电影院他就说，嗯，或者等他们上了车……

当他们提前溜出电影院的时候，虽然没看到结局，但克里斯看上去满足而快活。他的脚步带着雀跃，几步抢在前面，然后还转过身倒着走：“我真的好久好久没在外面看电影啦，而且……”他弯着眼睛对塞尔吉奥微笑，意思明显得让他的“男朋友”心尖发颤。

这……天啊……不是个……好时机！塞尔吉奥混乱地想着，不是现在因为，因为……

“……我们可以在外面散散步吗？在路边走走什么的。”

“不行！”塞尔吉奥几乎是喊出来的，停车场另一头有个男人往这边扫了一眼，吓得塞尔吉奥一把将克里斯拽上了车。

“听着，”他狠狠摔上车门，然后转过来对着他的副驾驶，“听着克里斯，我有话要对你说。我们——”

克里斯耷拉着眉毛，垂下眼睫盯着自己的（塞尔吉奥的）裤子：“我知道你要说什么。”他打断道，“我们不能在外面走，如果被发现我们就完了，对吗？我知道了。”

老天啊，他看起来——委屈巴巴的。

如果你要说你从没有被网络上那些猫咪卖萌的视频和图片萌到出现心肌梗塞的错觉，那你就是在撒谎。眼下塞尔吉奥就是这样，所有的话语哽在喉咙口的滋味跟心肌梗塞差不太多，他还能说什么呢？

当然是选择原谅他啊。

“……你明白就好。”别伸手Sese，别摸他脑袋，那就是发胶而已究竟有啥好摸的？握紧方向盘好好开车！

所以现在计划被推迟到回家以后，不准问原因，场外观众没有插嘴的份儿。（如果你一定要知道的话，因为克里斯说了一句“我们先回家吧”。）

整个车程中克里斯都没怎么说话。他侧躺在副驾驶靠背上，身子往下滑了一点，脑袋枕着靠枕，眼睛半闭半睁，似乎困得厉害。

“坐正。”塞尔吉奥忍不住开口，“侧着躺对腰不好，乖，坐正了再睡。”

克里斯哼唧了一声，扭来扭去好容易把身体摆正了，脖子还是拧着，把脸朝向驾驶座这边。塞尔吉奥知道他眯着眼睛一直在看自己。他只好叹了口气，伸手把这祖宗的脸蛋推回去，还下意识揉了揉他颈侧的肌肉。

收回手的时候他在心底骂自己傻逼，对一个恋爱机器人这么贴心有什么意义？

一路上车里很安静，到家的时候克里斯已经睡熟了。塞尔吉奥怔怔地看了一会儿他的睡颜，恍然有一种坐在球员大巴上的错觉。像是，刚结束一场酣畅淋漓的大胜，大家筋疲力尽地各自成眠，背景里偶尔有压低声音的交谈，而刚在球场上立了大功的克里斯蒂亚诺就在他身边，在他凝视的目光里睡得安宁……

也许这是一个机会了，塞尔吉奥轻轻告诉自己。他注视良久，最终决定合起眼，凑到克里斯耳边，鼓足勇气悄声说：“对不起，我们分手吧。”

他等了片刻，对方没有任何反应。是了，他应该已经关机了。塞尔吉奥呆坐在原位好一会儿，才恍恍惚惚地下了车，绕到另一边决定把他抱回房子里去。

在他一手搂住腿弯一手扶着背把人揽进怀里的时候克里斯还一动不动，看来是真的关机了。塞尔吉奥硬是用谜一样的公主抱姿势一路把人抱进了家门，爬楼梯的时候都快吐血了。这货怕不是有一百八十磅吧？话说回来，真正的克里斯蒂亚诺应该也就是这体重了。

他的目的地是走廊尽头的储物间，然而当他停在客房门前稍作休息时，他觉得怀里的人仿佛、似乎、好像……动了一下？！吓得他差点把人扔出去，可是人家却自己跳到了地上。

塞尔吉奥感觉自己的脑子像是被克里斯全力踢出的一球击中：“你你你……”你没关机？！“你怎么醒了？”

克里斯伸了个懒腰，非常不合时宜地舒展着流畅漂亮的身体线条。说真的？现在是伸懒腰秀身材的时候吗？

“出车库的时候我就醒了，你抱的也太不稳了点。该练练臂力了Sese，我装睡都装得好累哦，你都不觉得我很僵硬吗？”

我以为那是因为关机才僵硬啊！你还好意思说自己睡得累？到底是谁比较累？我他妈抱着一个六尺一寸百八十磅的大汉上楼梯我喊累了吗？

塞尔吉奥不知道自己现在的心情是失望还是庆幸，他甚至不知道为什么庆幸会出现在选项里面。怎么说呢，总之， **克里斯没有听见** 。他睡着了，没听见就不算数，所以必须得在他清醒的时候跟他分手才行。

叮咚，任务难度UP。

克里斯在他发呆的时候打开了客房的门，环视一圈，还算满意地点点头。“我现在还不能让你进门。”他靠着门框开玩笑，“我有个‘三次约会’守则，第三次后你才可以进来，然后我会请你‘喝红酒’。”还挑逗地眨了眨眼。

塞尔吉奥近乎不可置信地看着他，不，并不是说他很想喝克里斯的“红酒”，但是：“等下，这不是我的房子我家的客房吗？”

“现在这是我们的家和我的房间了。”克里斯宣布道，“晚安，男朋友。”

他转身进门，把房子的主人关在了外面。

什么鬼——等下，说好的性爱娃娃呢，为啥关键功能还有开通条件？当然也不是说塞尔吉奥很着急要使用这个功能，但是这不是重点！重点在于消费者权益——

眼前的门突然又打开了，冒出了个仍顶着一头发胶的小脑袋。顺便一提，他好像已经脱掉了衣服。

“啊，你还在这儿呢。正好，我有个临别礼物。”克里斯伸手把他的脖子揽过来，粉嫩的嘴唇轻飘飘地碰了一下他的。“晚安吻。”他笑嘻嘻地解释，紧接着又砰一声关上了门。

啊——哦——

某一个瞬间，塞尔吉奥意识到他永远也没法对着清醒的克里斯说出分手两个字了。

任务难度，MAX。


	5. Chapter 5

是这样的，虽然拖了整整四章，但是细心的你可能已经发现，恋爱版克里斯诞生以来其实只过了一晚上。

就，你懂的，超长肥皂剧标志性的剧情进展速度。

眼下，塞尔吉奥像一个幽魂一样飘回了自己的卧室，不管不顾地倒在床上。在此之前他还能假装这是个借住他家的哥们，也许这相处有点儿gay里gay气，不是什么大问题，毕竟他是个足球运动员嘛。但是现在，有一个吻，嘴对嘴的，这他妈的问题就大发了。

不是说在球场上借着庆祝乱亲人的那个是假的塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，但是被克里斯主动亲上一口？在嘴唇上？一部分的他告诉自己：醒醒吧这算个毛的吻啊你还在塞维利亚青训营的时候都不会这么亲；另一部分的他……OK，没有这部分，因为这部分已经被克里斯的吻抽干了脑浆。

所以他到底该怎么办？也许——也许他该睡一觉，醒来的时候就能发现一切都是特效而已。不管怎么说，这一夜对于一位直男来说实在是太过头了。虽然他踢球，是个西班牙人，还买了一个以队友为原型的性爱娃娃，还被这个娃娃亲了，还……但他知道自己是个好直男，谢谢。

第二天早上塞尔吉奥醒来的时候已经十点多了，假期的早晨，是吧。他意外地觉得神清气爽，也许克里斯的晚安吻有奇效，也可能没脑浆的人睡眠就是比较好。然而当他看到脚边乱七八糟的衣服皱成一团，还有几件被他踢下床的时候瞬间又头痛欲裂。

哎哟我去，这不是昨天出门前他为了给克里斯找衣服扔在床上的吗？为什么梦里的东西醒了不会消失？

可能我梦游了，他安慰自己，爬下床去洗漱。冷水拍到脸上以后塞尔吉奥才渐渐清醒，大概地做了一下心理建设同时又怀着美好的奢望，开门下楼。

客厅里似乎没人，塞尔吉奥心里打着鼓走到餐厅，第一个看到的就是桌上摆着烤好的吐司，还有一碟子炒蛋。当他战战兢兢地扭头看向开放式厨房时，几乎眼前一黑。

克里斯，又双叒叕没穿衣服的克里斯，就站在那儿。事实上也不能说他没穿衣服：首先，内裤，当然了，还是塞尔吉奥的；其次，围裙，是的没错，一个独居的单身男人家里有条粉色围裙，带蕾丝边儿的那种，大概是某个带回家的脱衣舞娘留下的馈赠，而房子的主人根本已经不记得他家里还有这种东西了；然后，没了，就这俩。

现在这件粉嫩可爱的围裙挂在一具完美的 **赤裸的** 躯体上。克里斯背对着他，站在榨汁机前做着不明蔬果汁。他漫不经心地倚着流理台，优美流畅的背肌暴露无遗，凹陷的脊椎线底端，粉色丝带系成一个漂亮蝴蝶结，长出来的丝带尾垂落在浑圆挺翘的臀部，再往下，是那双健美有力，世界第一的大长腿……

塞尔吉奥不自觉地捂住鼻子。干他的，这个忽上忽下的进度条真是要搞死他了，昨天还不让进卧室的家伙现在在他的厨房里玩裸体围裙PLAY？这他妈到底是什么操作？

“早安，Sese。”男人端着玻璃杯，侧过身冲他微笑。清晨温和的太阳给他身上打了一层柔光，那画面看起来该死的恬静又火辣，而塞尔吉奥在这之前根本没想过这两个词能用在一起。

“早安，”他说，声音哑得听也听不见，赶紧尴尬地清了清嗓子，“你怎么穿成这样？”

克里斯的笑容淡了，他撅了撅嘴，喝了一大口蔬果汁才回答他：“你要是打算邀请我来住，就该早点安排好。我根本找不到衣服穿，而且客房的用具还都是一次性的。说真的，拉莫斯，我还不如住宾馆呢？”

“抱歉，我不知道客房会有人住……”塞尔吉奥要开始觉得委屈了，真的，这个男友扭蛋的设定简直是非常操蛋啊（不是说裸体围裙这方面，呃，不只是），这才多久他已经替“另一个”塞尔吉奥背了多少黑锅了？

克里斯挑了挑眉毛，嘴角扯了个似笑非笑的弧度，“你不知道客房会有人住？那你原本打算让我睡在这房子的 **哪张床** 上？我给了你一个星期来准备，塞尔吉奥，可现在我在你家冰箱里连最喜欢那个牌子的奶酪都找不到！”

一个星期前？那不就是他下单的时候？问题是那时候他哪知道收到的会是这么个祖宗啊！这指责来得莫名，塞尔吉奥也不高兴了。他走过去打开冰箱给自己拿牛奶，说话语气里也带了点不满：“别像个小姑娘似的。如果你是说日用品，我会去给你买你惯用的那些，当然，还有奶酪。真抱歉我之前不知道吃一口其他牌子的奶酪会死人……”

“不必，我也可以不吃奶酪。”克里斯一口喝光了蔬果汁，扯下围裙摔在流理台上，一边往外走一边说，“现在，恩准我再借一件衣服，然后我要出去给自己买点能穿的东西。”

“你不能出门！”塞尔吉奥一下子慌了，返身抓住克里斯的手腕。哦靠，真他妈细，拥有一身健硕肌肉的男人怎么能同时也有着格外精巧的腕关节？当克里斯皱眉看向手腕时，他完全是下意识地松开手，转而握住对方小臂。

糟糕，克里斯不高兴了。如果说刚才他只是闹闹脾气，眼前这个浑身低气压的克里斯就是真正的生气了。塞尔吉奥当然见识过克里斯蒂亚诺的怒火，在球场上，冲着对手，冲着队友，更多的甚至是冲着自己。以往他不需要考虑太多，队内矛盾他会尽力和解，其他时候他会站在克里斯这边，旗帜鲜明。

但这一次，克里斯生气是因为他的男朋友——不知怎的居然恰好就是塞尔吉奥——表现不及格。邀请同居却毫无准备，不给衣服穿还不让人出门买，这听起来确实是他的错，但实际上他可比克里斯被误判的倒钩还冤枉。

这么冤枉要他服软可受不了。干脆吵一架吧，实在不行来单挑，男人嘛还能有什么不能用嘴和拳头解决的。塞尔吉奥心底盘算着，克里斯根本不会吵架，打架更是战五渣，这方面他是没在怕的。唯一的问题是克里斯除了内裤什么也没穿（好消息是他至少把那条色情的围裙摘了），如果他们真的打起来后果可能会朝着不可描述的方向狂奔。

两人气氛奇异地对峙了片刻，最终，竟然是克里斯先开口了。

“如果你没提前准备好，那么我们就一起来。给我件衣服，然后我们去最近的商场。”说着这话的男人神情压抑又勉强。

塞尔吉奥感到一阵荒谬，这走向跟他设想的并不一样。这个克里斯跟他惯于相处的那个惊人的相似却又大不相同，这就是恋爱的克里斯？脾气有这么好吗？他原以为对方会发火，但更多的似乎是失望，而这失望远比怒火更让人无法招架。

他想说让我一个人去，你最好待在房子里别乱走。但有常识的人都知道把心怀不满的 ~~猫咪~~ 主子独自放在家里绝不是什么最佳策略。他慢慢地点头，然后上楼去给克里斯拿衣服。

这恋爱真他妈越来越像回事儿了，他们甚至开始为一块奶酪吵架，这算什么？他必须尽快结束这件破事，立刻，马上。

现在的问题是，他无法对着一个清醒的，非常克里斯的克里斯说分手。所以只剩另一个办法：让克里斯 **主动** 跟他分手。

这看起来还是很有可操作性的，他们才谈了几个小时已经开始吵架了。显然塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯不是个好男朋友，他那几个前女友都可以证明。克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多更不是个好伺候的情人，他俩相性（作为恋人）糟透了。眼下只要塞尔吉奥继续保持他这渣男态度，相信克里斯秒秒钟就会甩手走人。

哇靠，牛逼闪闪的新计划，要不然是皇马和西班牙的双料队长呢，脑子不要太聪明。

塞尔吉奥瞬间又觉得自己简直是个计划天才。

来吧，先把东西给克里斯买了，然后他就可以继续发挥他糟糕的男友天赋了。分手，指日可待！


	6. Chapter 6

是这样的，上回剧情已经播到，塞尔吉奥想要用消极态度逼迫克里斯主动把他甩掉，于是他决定带克里斯去商场里买买买。

噫，听起来逻辑有点奇怪。

不管怎么说，这就是塞尔吉奥牛逼闪闪的新计划了。克里斯在盥洗室里“梳妆打扮”，于是他赶紧趁这机会把桌上的炒蛋和烤吐司解决掉，还给自己搞了点奶酪，嗯哼，明明这个牌子也很好吃嘛。

不过话说回来，早上起来有做好的早餐吃（并且不是在酒店里），感觉美滋滋啊。塞尔吉奥估摸着克里斯弄好头发还得有一会儿，一边细嚼慢咽一边在心底琢磨开了：所以克里斯也是要进食的？虽然只看到他喝蔬果汁，不过既然说要吃奶酪，那应该是靠食物补充能源的。哇真高端，还会挑食，谁知道他最喜欢哪个牌子啊？以前也没听他讲过。出去比赛在酒店里还不是什么都吃嘛，难道是这个扭蛋额外加的设定？

诶，说起来，这种事问问不就知道了吗？塞尔吉奥好奇心一发作，简直控制不住自己，掏出手机就发了条信息过去：

【克里斯你最喜欢哪个牌子的奶酪？】

发完信息塞尔吉奥美滋滋地啃了两口吐司，忽然笑容僵在嘴角。卧槽我在干嘛？我是不是傻？他抖着手想撤回已经来不及了，对面很快地回复了他一个品牌，还加了句：【问这个干吗？】

妈呀回这么快，你假期不好好休息大清早的玩手机做什么？塞尔吉奥苦兮兮地开始编理由：【我就想试试你的口味……你怎么回这么快啊？】赶紧转移话题。

【我正拿手机自拍呢，感觉不太好拍，得找个人帮我。】

【哟，自拍还那么多要求啊。】平时不是仗着脸帅粉丝多什么辣眼角度都敢拍的吗？

【抱着娃，俩个，腾不出手。】脑补一下那得意洋洋的笑容，都能穿越屏幕戳到他脸上来。靠，炫娃就过分了啊。塞尔吉奥翻着白眼想着怎么回复，却听到盥洗室门开的声音，瞬间吓出一身冷汗。

“Sese我好了，走吧走吧。”克里斯，作为他男朋友的那个，一身清爽地走了出来。

塞尔吉奥莫名的心虚，胡乱应了两句，手头上飞快打字：【叫迷你来】连拼写错误都顾不上检查就把手机塞回裤兜。

他们俩在玄关穿鞋的时候克里斯咕哝着说一会儿还得买几双鞋子，然后念叨了一大串购物清单，塞尔吉奥试着记了一下，头昏脑涨，最后决定放弃。进了车库他还是选了最低调的那辆，恰巧昨晚克里斯的棒球帽掉在车里，他捡起来顺手给克里斯扣上了。

路上克里斯看起来还是很兴奋，跟昨晚出门时一个样。塞尔吉奥从车窗玻璃上观察他的倒影，一会儿试图开窗不过放弃了，一会儿又开始戳来戳去换CD切歌，听到喜欢的还跟着唱起来。讲真，不开窗散散声音这车里有点没法待了。

所以，在这单方面欢快的气氛下塞尔吉奥忽然想到，所以这算不算第二次约会？就是那个啥，“三次约会”守则，如果这就是第二次约会……

他一个激灵，吓得整辆车都飘了个移，身旁克里斯的惊叫完全听不进去。什么鬼？什么玩意儿？他刚刚说那两个字了？不不不这叫采购，采购！麻烦把那两个字划掉，对就是最后那两个字， ~~谢谢~~ 。

他没有期待，好吗，都说了他没有想要使用那个功能，就算开通了他也不会去喝克里斯的“红酒”的。这次采购也不会买红酒！回去就把家里所有红酒都扔掉！

呃，不过珍藏的那几瓶留着好了，怪可惜的。

两个大男人逛商场算是快的，显然克里斯是那种“除了这个和那个其他都给我包起来”的风格，他们迅速就拿下一大堆色彩鲜艳的T恤短裤。

露过某家内裤专卖店的时候，克里斯若有所思地停下脚步。塞尔吉奥看看店再看看人，有种不祥的预感。

“我为什么要买这些？”果不其然，克里斯发问了，“我有自己的品牌，什么衣服鞋子都有啊。”

那不是 **你的** 品牌。塞尔吉奥心累，就像送我粉红色T恤的人其实也不是 **你** 一样。但他不知道怎么解释这个，只好把他拉开：“回去，回家在官网上买。总不能劳您大驾亲自到自家店里挑衣服吧！”

克里斯懵懵地给他拉走了，似乎陷入了某种思考。塞尔吉奥瞥见他咬着嘴唇皱着眉的样子，心跳没来由地快了，有点像紧张，又有点像期待。

但是克里斯很快就转移了注意力，提议要去超市：“你说得对，那内裤鞋子回去买，我们先去买日用品和食物。”

到了超市，塞尔吉奥真正的磨难终于来了。超市的人明显多得多，而人与人之间的空间则更小。每隔五分钟他就要心虚地压一压克里斯的帽子，搞得人快烦死。

“别碰我帽子了！”克里斯把他手拍开，“我都看不见了，而且头发会乱！”

“咱能不能快点买？讲道理洗发水有什么好挑的，清扬不好吗？你不是代言人吗？”

克里斯头也懒得抬：“你这是要我一辈子只穿耐克？你讲不讲道理？我又不用在全世界面前洗头，用用我自个儿喜欢的洗发水都不行？”

塞尔吉奥有点想打人了。他想帮忙都插不进手，除了剃须刀他好像什么都跟克里斯意见不合。要不是公开场合众目睽睽之下，这会儿他们已经大吵两三架了。

然后就能分手了。

可惜不行，生怕被发现自己藏了个皇马头牌在家的塞尔吉奥怂成一团，半点没有场上作为队长和神锋的霸气。百无聊赖间他掏出手机，看到几小时之前克里斯蒂亚诺回复了一句【好主意！】

什么好主意？噢，自拍。塞尔吉奥点开Instagram，往前一阵翻，马上就找到了克里斯蒂亚诺的更新。照片里他真的一手托着一个娃，男孩儿穿着蓝色的小衣服，女孩儿是粉嫩嫩的小裙子，而身为人父的男人低头注视着他的珍宝，脸上挂着无自觉的那种微笑，那种幸福到极致发自内心的微笑。

那看起来美极了。塞尔吉奥根本不知道他看着那张照片自己也在笑，充满了喜爱和愉快。他点了个赞，还在想要不要评论一发，旁边突然凑过来一顶棒球帽：“在看什么？”

塞尔吉奥的手机立刻飞了出去。还好它飞了出去，塞尔吉奥居然还有点庆幸，等他手忙脚乱地捡起手机，屏幕已经黑了，而克里斯兴致缺缺地站直身体。

“没什么。”塞尔吉奥说，故作镇定，“我就刷会儿INS。”

克里斯看上去并不在意（而塞尔吉奥找不出自己为此失落的原因），他点点头，然后伸手拉过他臂弯：“差不多了，我们去食品区。”

塞尔吉奥顿时来劲了，他现在可是知道克里斯最爱的奶酪牌子的人了。他无比积极地推着购物车直奔奶制品区，秒秒钟找到了目标。

“喏，你要的奶酪。”

克里斯诧异地挑挑眉毛，“我还以为你不知道呢！”他接过来打量片刻，确实是他最喜欢的那款，满意地勾起嘴角。

塞尔吉奥看着他的笑容，和那张照片上的如出一辙，可他总感觉有不同的地方。那不是模样的差异，因为这个克里斯和真人犹如复刻，那是……那是情绪的差异。

他好像不是 **真正的** 快乐。

很难说清楚其中的奥妙，正如塞尔吉奥现在也很难说清楚他自己的想法。也许，也许这笑容中虚幻的地方就只是因为，他根本就不是 **真正的** 克里斯蒂亚诺。

塞尔吉奥的心脏在发紧，那感觉可不舒服了。他再次掏出了手机，在信息里打下【你还有什么喜欢吃的？】

然后他又逐字逐句地删了，重新打字：【推荐点你最喜欢的食物给我吧，哥们儿！】在最后加了个欢乐的emoji。

回信并没有让他等多久。


	7. Chapter 7

是这样的，由于现实时间线和故事时间线的巨大偏差，剧情必须32倍速加快一下，然后迅速地进入结局，俗称烂尾（并不是）。

所以，请注意字幕：一周后。

 

现在塞尔吉奥手上有了一份《C罗喜爱的食物清单（含具体品牌和制作方法）》，就这破玩意儿花了他一周，要是那些记者都是这效率老早失业了。不过对于一个有恋爱要谈的人来说还是可以理解的：他不仅要通过发消息聊天从远在天边的那个克里斯蒂亚诺那儿旁侧敲击地套话，还要和近在咫尺的这个克里斯谈着以分手为目的的恋爱。

说真的，他到底是图啥啊？

~~不过讲老实话，其实他根本就挺乐在其中的吧。~~

如今他拿着这份清单却不知道该怎么搞该不该搞。最初的一时兴起只不过是想要看到“克里斯” **真正** 快乐的微笑，然而冷静下来后却又意识到自己本应当做个渣男好把男朋友气到关机。塞尔吉奥开始在思考是不是自己渣的姿势不对，每每当他觉得克里斯已经暴跳如雷随时会甩他一个巴掌然后转身走人的时候，事实却只是一场冷战，然后在饭桌上或者游戏室里莫名其妙地回温。他自问什么也没做，除了跟一个克里斯网聊同时和另一个同居。

这就是为啥你在玩一个剧情游戏的时候必须得找到攻略，否则永远也玩不出你想要的那个结局。所以，在塞尔吉奥XJB点选项的情况下，他们陷入了持续的吵架和好再吵架再和好。比如说，像眼下发生的一样——

克里斯穿着沙滩裤滴着水从后院里走出来，脑袋顶上盖着一条毛巾。而七天的时间足够塞尔吉奥习惯一个男人的裸体了，哪怕是古希腊神像般的裸体也不例外。他躺在客厅的沙发里，心不在焉地瞟了好几眼，表面上还是盯着自己的手机屏幕，手指无意识地滑动着那张清单。

“又在和你的手机卿卿我我？”男人擦着头发语气带刺，“你打算什么时候放它去给咱们准备晚餐？”

塞尔吉奥困惑地皱眉，他没能好好思考这句话的含义，主要是他的脑子已经被“现在可以正大光明地抬头看着克里斯”这种愚蠢的想法占满了。

他们的目光相遇在空中，片刻后，葡萄牙人深色的眼眸像是喷薄而出的活火山，这突如其来的情绪爆发打了塞尔吉奥一个措手不及，完全是不自觉地坐直了。

“你有时候真叫人上火你知道吗？”克里斯怒气冲冲大跨步地走向沙发，和沙发上的人，“我受够了，拉莫斯！回答我的问题：这个房间里有个人在和你谈恋爱，猜猜看他是站在这儿还是被你握在手里——”

“——你为啥没穿鞋？”

克里斯顿住了，浑身的气势一滞，仿佛一个因为没有设定过对应程序而手足无措的机器人：“……什么？”

没得到回答，打断他的那个人也不知道自己到底为什么关注点这么偏。塞尔吉奥心虚地清清嗓子，又有点懊恼：“我是说，既然有拖鞋……”

他的手机震了一下，黑屏亮了起来。塞尔吉奥快速瞥到了发信人的名字（就好像还会有别人一样）。

【接下来我打算……】

在他的大脑反应过来之前手指就解开了锁屏，都TM怪这讨厌的iTouch。而更糟糕的是头顶传来的压抑嗓音和那只夺过了他手机的手。

“这是你逼我的，听着，我TM真的不想搞得自己像个疑神疑鬼的——”

“别！你听我解释！”一跃而起，塞尔吉奥基本上使出了门线救险的功夫去抢回手机。有一个假想出轨对象？很好，有利于分手；但是被发现这个出轨对象刚好也叫克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多？不不不不不绝对不行！

我们会说拉莫斯的防守也许会失误，但总能被弥补，这大概不是指他面对CR7的时候，或者说至少不是他面对男朋友的时候。他成功把克里斯扑倒在沙发上，可惜已经迟了，男人一脸诧异地扫视着屏幕，然后这难以置信的目光转向了身上人的脸。

塞尔吉奥闭眼准备迎接世界末日。黑暗中他听见一道惊讶又暗藏愉悦的声音：“你在做我的爱好清单？”

“……什么？”塞尔吉奥懵逼地睁开眼，仿佛一个因为没有设定过对应程序而手足无措的机器人。

克里斯挑高了眉毛，似乎希望以此掩藏自己的笑意，但他闪亮亮的眼睛和微勾的嘴角大大拖了后腿。“你找谁问的？”他干脆不装了，咧开嘴角，眼里含着笑浏览那张清单，“哇，光是看看就好想吃啊……”

“——最了解你的那个人。”危机解除，背后满是冷汗的西班牙人沉下嗓子，自动开启了撩汉模式。

他可能有也可能没有意识到自己在这么干。如果你把一个克里斯蒂亚诺按在沙发上，他还在你身下冲你笑个不停，任何人都会荷尔蒙倒流到脑子里，俗称精虫上脑。而塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯本来就是那种荷尔蒙爆炸的家伙，所以当他从克里斯的手里慢慢把手机拿回来的时候，完全是无意地，用手指勾了勾对方的掌心。

四目相对，空气中不再是一触即发的紧绷，而是某种难以言明的暧昧，像是一个应该紧急切空镜去拍窗帘的那种镜头。放松和愉悦感让男人的气质柔和了许多，颤动的睫毛给人以某种鼓励的错觉。身处上位的人舔了舔唇，没来由的干渴，他是不是应该……

非常恰巧的，手机又震动起来。

塞尔吉奥如同从幻梦中挣脱，眨了眨眼，忽然陷入了尴尬的情绪，只因他在克里斯眼里看到了失望和些许的疑惑。在他直起身之后，克里斯紧跟着撑坐起来，打量了他一番，嘴角翘起一个狡黠的弧度。

他凑上前在塞尔吉奥唇瓣上飞快地舔了一口，留下微微的湿润，然后抽身轻巧地跳下了沙发。

“让我今晚给你露一手，”他似乎心情大好，“葡萄牙海鲜饭（Arroz de Marisco），清单第一项，对吧？我敢说很快也会成为你清单的第一项的！”

塞尔吉奥站起来的时候脑袋还有点儿晕乎乎的，“你是说西班牙海鲜饭（Paella de Marisco）？那在我清单上呢。”

“走开，你明知道我说的是哪个。”克里斯抬脚在他小腿上踹了一下，见他装模作样地躲开，转身朝厨房去了。

另一人停在原地踟蹰片刻，还是忍不住低头去看手机。

【接下来我打算去海滩度假。】

【伊比萨！】

他忍不住笑了笑，回复道：【我也是。】

然后他在设置里关掉了对这个账号的特别提醒，锁好屏，把手机揣进兜里，想了想又拿了出来在茶几上放好。

“Sese！冰箱里怎么这么乱啊！”

“等等我来帮你找！”他一边走向厨房一边喊道，经过玄关时还顺手捞了双拖鞋。


	8. Chapter 8

是这样的，有一个成语说得好，日久生情。无论是名词的“日”还是动词的“日”，都非常有道理。显然某人压根还没到射门的程度，充其量就是禁区外蹭蹭不进去——主要是他没这方面想法，好吗？你能质疑皇马神锋的射门能力吗？

好的，总之尽管他并没有想要“射门”，不过这场球踢了这么久，双方总要踢出点感情来吧。更不用讲这可是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，他八年的队友、好友，和他一起捧过每一座奖杯，接受每一次失败，熬过每一个低谷，登上每一座高峰。他对他如此熟悉，而眼前的克里斯让他找不出任何可以挑剔的地方。

只有一点最不符合的，就是那双美丽的深色眼睛里蕴含的爱意，而这是多么让人快乐，多么让人痛苦。这时刻提醒着塞尔吉奥，站在你面前的不是 **真正的** 那个克里斯蒂亚诺，但他是、他是……

他是 **属于你的** 那一个。

听起来不赖，是吧？当你在流理台上处理鱿鱼的时候，有一个人在你身后煮饭，像个孩子一样动来动去，嘴里喋喋不休说着葡式海鲜饭和西式的区别。塞尔吉奥把鱿鱼放在一边备用，靠在台子上注视着忙碌的葡萄牙人，若有所思。

也许他们并不一定要分手。如果他对自己足够诚实，就必须承认这一周来和克里斯亲密相处的感觉好极了，好到令人上瘾。所以他干嘛非要把他“关机”呢？不管怎么说这也是他掏钱买的啊，让咱们转换一下思维，如果把“男友扭蛋”看做“男性朋友扭蛋”，如果他能好好把握住这个度，能拥有两个朋友听上去是不是赞透了？一个是队友一个是室友，哇，想想就觉得爽啊。（谢天谢地，他还没把自己的直男人设忘掉。）

再次歌颂一番西班牙皇马双料队长的机智帅气，塞尔吉奥乐呵呵地凑上前去，趁克里斯去找白葡萄酒的时候偷了一块鸡肉吃。

“别动我的食物！”克里斯给了他一肘，“你有这么无聊？能不能去切会儿蔬菜？”

偷吃者嘴里咬着鸡肉含糊地应了一声，乖乖切胡萝卜去了。“克里斯……明天咱们去海边度假怎么样？”

“啊？我们可以出门吗？”

塞尔吉奥手中一顿，心里泛起些许歉疚，很快接道：“当然！完全不能想象一个没有你晒太阳浴的半裸照的假期好吗？我有个朋友有私人海滩，离这儿不远，我记得那边还停了一艘游艇来着……”

克里斯大笑，他盖上锅盖，找出手机定了个时：“可以去海滩就再棒不过了！不过说到照片，事实上，我早在后院泳池拍过啦，还发上INS了。”

“……等等，你发INS了？”什么鬼？我怎么没看到？

“放心，我没露脸，而且是发的小号，没几个人关注的。”

似乎有什么不对劲，塞尔吉奥试着去捋清楚违和感的由头。然而当克里斯把手机递到他鼻子底下的时候，他就完全被那几张不露脸只露肉的照片吸引了全部心神，什么也顾不上了。

 

第二天他们就出发了，保险起见是开车去的，着实花了不少时间，到达目的地的时候已经将近傍晚。

海滩并不大，只不过是一片精致的白沙，一湾碧海，倒是真的有一艘小游艇，晚上就休息在岸上的别墅里。周围环绕着礁石和树林，隐私性确实很好。

就像是独属于两人的一方小天地。

克里斯看起来相当满意这里，当晚就拽着塞尔吉奥出去在沙滩上散步。他们踩着浪边走边聊，一直聊到夜深。这让塞尔吉奥有些惊讶，他从没有想过和克里斯能有这么多话可以说，无论哪一个。

等他们回到别墅，面对好几间整理好的客房，克里斯叉腰站在那儿吐槽：“你朋友这是体贴周到呢还是故意捣乱的？”

这暗示明显得让人耳热。把握好度，塞尔吉奥心说，我得把握好——“如果走的时候只用收拾一间房间会省事很多，”不，等等，我不是想说这个，“楼上那间主卧室最大。”靠，我的嘴为啥突然有自主意识了？

克里斯似笑非笑地瞥了他一眼，从善如流：“那我上楼咯？”

他没有真的在等回应，便直接拎着行李上去了，留下他的未来床伴在楼梯下懊悔。

唉，也不赖，他们还能秉烛夜谈是吧？就像好朋友一样。没问题，完全OK。

塞尔吉奥慢慢走上楼梯的时候，心里竟隐隐有着破罐子破摔的快感。他能搞定这个，就像每次有人质疑他会玩脱的时候，事实会证明那是一个绝妙的好球。

这一次，当然啦，也会是个好球的。等着瞧吧。


	9. Chapter 9

是这样的，我知道有很多人以为这天晚上他俩会做那种黑屏的事。

但是并没有。

讲道理塞尔吉奥开了一天的车了，你不能让他大半夜的还在这里开车是不是？很累的。

他磨磨蹭蹭地爬上床，小心翼翼地背对着克里斯躺好，心里打着紧张焦虑又有着莫名兴奋的小鼓。

省省吧，别跳了，他暗暗对自己胸口说，诶也不是完全不跳，咱不要跳这么大声行不，别吵到克里斯睡觉。

心说，傻逼，是我要跳的吗，你脑子里想的是啥我这心里很有数。

就在塞尔吉奥忙着和自己的小心脏吵架的时候，漆黑又喧闹的寂静之中克里斯忽然开口了。

“Sese。”

可把被点名的家伙吓了一大跳，他带着整张床都抖了抖。

克里斯好像短促地笑出了声，但很快收敛了。这让塞尔吉奥的危机天线竖了起来，老天，他要干嘛？要聊天？还是要……

“Sese。”克里斯只是安静地又唤了一次，轻柔地有些不像他，“你会带我走吗？”

“走去哪儿？”他懵懵地反问。难道这是在暗示他带他私奔？

“马德里。”

“什么？”

“你会带我回马德里吗？”他耐心地重复。

“……”

背对着那人，塞尔吉奥惊愕地睁大了眼。他盯着面前墙壁上映着的月光，窗帘在海风里飞扬的影子，耳边拍打着他最喜欢的潮汐声，淹没了低柔问句的尾音。

那一刻他真的好想爬起来看看那个人的眼睛，从那扇窗望进去，瞧瞧那个漂亮的脑袋里究竟装着什么。他到底知不知道塞尔吉奥是谁？他又知不知道他自己是谁？他的世界究竟是怎样的？

他们就这样相处了一周，生活对他来说如此简单，他就像克里斯蒂亚诺会做的那样活着，在他习惯的时刻起床，晨练他习惯的项目，吃他爱吃的奶酪，喝他爱喝的蔬果汁……

踢球，游泳，打游戏。

还有，爱着塞尔吉奥。

玩闹，吵架，和好。

这是扭蛋的意义吗？这是他存在的意义吗？或者，他知道这是扭蛋的意义，这是他存在的意义，他知道这些吗？

又是为什么，眼下的此时此刻，他会如此安静，平和，坦然地问出自己的命运，仿佛知道自己是可以被抛弃在海滩度假别墅无关紧要的人一样。

“我会的。”塞尔吉奥说，没有用“当然”来肯定，“我们一起回马德里。”

然后没有人再说话了。塞尔吉奥轻轻合上眼，他的心没有再跳得像刚才那样惊天动地，甚至觉得卸下了一块沉沉的石头。背后传来了暖融融的温度，于是他很快地滑进了梦乡。

 

第二天下午，休息充足的他们开始探索这一整片私人天堂。

第一件事当然是先出海玩玩。塞尔吉奥在捣鼓游艇的时候，克里斯抱着一个东西从别墅里跑出来，乐颠颠地给他展示。他抽空瞄了一眼，惊讶地挑眉：“直升机？”

“航拍机，可以俯拍——”克里斯把东西放在甲板上，然后在遥控器上戳来戳去，“像这样。”

小直升机颤颤巍巍地飞了起来，像只刚学飞的可怜小鸟儿似的，打着旋儿但有惊无险。很快它就飞得更得心应手了，还总是溜达到塞尔吉奥眼前打扰他工作。

“挡我视线了！你能先拍点别的不？”

“不要！就要拍你。”克里斯抓着遥控器，锲而不舍地用航拍器骚扰游艇驾驶员，嘴里好像还嘟囔着像是“男人工作的时候最好看”之类的语句。

“准确的说是流汗的时候。”塞尔吉奥设定好自动驾驶，然后总算腾出手来把眼前烦人的小东西拨开。

“呸，龌龊。”

“谁龌龊？”被骂的人觉得委屈，“我是说踢球的时候流的汗，是谁想些乱七八糟的？”

话是这样讲，但是等他转头看到面前只穿了那条骚气的玫红短裤，袒露着美好身体的男人，到底是谁在想些乱七八糟的还真不好说。

他们把甲板上的沙发滑到水面，然后愉快地躺上去享受阳光。就那样，躺着，浪花近得像是能扑进耳朵里，天空很远但云就在鼻尖。塞尔吉奥下意识嗅了嗅，闻到了清新的海水味。

“克里斯。”

“嗯？”

“你有没有觉得晒久了有点烫？”

“有，但这很棒。”

“好吧。”

“……”

“克里斯？”

“嗯。”

“游艇上有潜水装备。”

“哦。”

“好吧。”

“……”

“克里斯……”

“你去潜水吧行吗？我就喜欢躺这儿。”

“但是我刚想起来游艇上还有个水上飞行器——”

太阳浴狂热爱好者终于屈尊动了动脑袋，投过来的眼神带着满满的好奇，语气还强作矜持：“什么东西？”

他的男朋友已经迅速跳了起来，冲进船舱去拿东西去了。“就是这个，你站在喷射装置上操作，它就会像火箭一样带着你飞起来……”看着葡萄牙人的眼睛一下子亮起来，他就知道这么好玩的东西三岁小孩根本把持不住。

没过多久他们就装备齐全，扑通扑通地跳进水里。塞尔吉奥半抱半拖地把人拽到离游艇稍远的地方，固定好喷射底座，然后帮着他爬上去。

“你别在这，”某小孩刚站稳就急着赶人，“等会儿我飞起来会打到你。”

塞尔吉奥一边听话地游远，一边又担心这个胆子大得没边的新手操作失误。果不其然，他傻傻站了一会儿，才又懵懂地发问：“我要按哪个？”

“右手——”

砰！冲天而起的水柱伴随着惊叫，溅了正试图游近的人一脸水。海面一瞬间波涛汹涌，害得他呛了好几口，连忙戴好潜水面罩沉下去。还没来得及游开，刚刚飞上天的家伙已经导弹似的摔回了水里。

头朝下。

……这傻瓜，运动神经应该说很好啊，至于这样么。

塞尔吉奥笑得一个劲吐泡泡，赶紧把面罩调整好。他小心翼翼地靠近扑腾着的克里斯，然后从底下把他托上去。

不知道会不会受伤，他忽然想，说明书上是不是说千万不能受伤来着？

但是克里斯玩得正在兴头上，完全没有停下来的意思。如果他受伤了他自己最清楚，即使作为队长，在场上时塞尔吉奥也很放心队员们对自己伤情的把握，运动员都很了解自己的身体。所以，既然这家伙玩得这么开心，大概是没问题。

呃，反正度完假去上班的也不是这个克里斯。

温度适宜的海水比阳光直射舒服多了，相比较而言塞尔吉奥还是喜欢这样。他并不是真的很想潜水，只是泡在海水里看着克里斯咋咋呼呼地横冲直撞。千奇百怪的落水姿势让平时最注意形象的葡萄牙人也显得狼狈不堪，而他的男朋友只知道在旁边狂笑，跟个傻子似的不小心喝进去好几口海水。最后塞尔吉奥不得不扒着游艇的边沿防止自己因为笑个不停而溺水。他伸长胳膊把航拍机的遥控器扒拉过来开始录像。

“老天，这要是放到油管上会火的，绝对会！”

“这什么鬼！”克里斯大叫，左摇右摆地躲避，“它撞到我身上了！这玩意——你在拍我？！”

“抱歉！我离远点！”塞尔吉奥回喊道。

“别拍我！”

“不要，就拍你！”他大笑，不知怎的，想到了方才在游艇上的事。男人工作的时候最好看？可他觉得克里斯玩闹的时候最好看了。

摔到后来克里斯已经晕乎乎的了，这才舍得停下来。他的男朋友也总算干了点男朋友该干的正事，抱着玩累了的家伙往回游，然后把他送上游艇甲板。

克里斯躺在软垫上，把身上的各种装备脱下来往旁边瞎扔。“你不上来？”

“我再泡会儿。”塞尔吉奥说，扶着甲板边缘看他。

克里斯哼唧了两声当回应。他卸完装备，懒洋洋地滚了两圈翻身趴到塞尔吉奥跟前，两人脸对着脸。他伸手把氧气滤嘴从潜水员嘴里拔出来，又把那副大大的潜水镜拨上去别在那人脑门上，顺手撸了把他沾满水的头发。

塞尔吉奥任由他动作。他仍浸在水里，微仰起头去看克里斯俯视的脸庞。葡萄牙人的头发湿透了，乱七八糟地贴在他脑门上，他的睫毛也湿润，轻轻地颤着。他微弯的眼，弧度温柔的嘴角，他脸上那些熟悉的纹路，他眉毛舒展的方式，无不显示着他纯粹的满溢的快乐。

这几乎不算是一个明明白白的笑容，太过平淡，太过微小。但如果说塞尔吉奥一直希望看到这个 **属于他的** 克里斯真正的快乐，这就是了。

他凝视着，眼神又飘远，看着夕阳和云霞在那人脑后铺开。在他发间作乱的手掌滑下来，贴在他脸颊。这信号如此明显，塞尔吉奥顺着那只手的动作抬起下巴，让两人的唇相遇。

他以为会在克里斯舌尖尝到咸涩的海水，事实却是甜美的津液。这个迟到太久又来得恰逢其时的深吻温柔缱绻。起初塞尔吉奥带着些许忐忑和试探，过于绅士地徘徊在齿关外，而克里斯只是毫不抗拒毫不退缩，利用手上的动作让两人靠得更紧密，对于塞尔吉奥的一切试探全盘接受。随着亲吻越发深入，塞尔吉奥感觉自己几乎被点燃，尽管他还泡在海里。他的动作渐渐变得急切，甚至开始试着往甲板上爬，这让这个吻不得不中断了。

他气喘吁吁，抓着克里斯的手借力，手忙脚乱地上了甲板。一身的潜水装在两人的共同努力下脱了干净，他才终于感觉能透过一点气，立刻又迫不及待地吻了上去。他们拥抱亲吻着，在软垫上挪动，难分难舍。

等最终寻找到舒适的姿势，塞尔吉奥才愿意按一下暂停。他撑起身体，而克里斯温顺地躺在他身下，在他双臂之间，伸出手臂缠在他脖颈上。也许接下来，他暗暗想，心里莫名的兴奋和紧张，也许我们应该……

他去看克里斯的脸试图找到一个答案，而他所见的令他再也无法移开视线。在那双火焰般明亮的深色眼睛里，他能轻而易举地找到燃烧的欲望，因为眼睛的主人没有任何遮掩和收敛的企图。

他是如此放荡，如此渴望，又是那样的坦然，那样纯粹。他并不是没有一点羞意，他的脸颊染着浅浅的红晕，但那并不是羞耻，只是将自己彻底袒露、剥去包装、完全摊开在另一人面前的初次的羞涩。

他心甘情愿将一整个自己展现给塞尔吉奥，而在他所爱的人面前他一向如此。当塞尔吉奥在他心口印下痕迹，打开他、进入他，感觉到自己仿佛在拥抱一枚剔透的琥珀，在拥抱那人澄澈的外在和深处绚烂的灵魂。

稍晚些，黄昏时刻，他们并肩躺在甲板的软垫上，目光放空在朦胧暮色中，两只手却在身侧纠纠缠缠地打闹。

“我们应该开瓶红酒。”塞尔吉奥突然提议。

“别墅里有的话。”克里斯附和，然后又半真半假地埋怨他，“你早就过三次约会了，进度这么慢。”

塞尔吉奥只好打着哈哈转移话题：“是是，怪我……哎你看，那个是不是航拍机？”

呃，不会还在拍吧？

他们赶紧把东西收下来，果然在里面发现了长达一个多小时的录像。

“天啊……”塞尔吉奥若有所思，“我得把这个刻到光盘里。”

克里斯红着脸踹了他一脚。塞尔吉奥装模作样地躲了一下，求饶道：“好了你放心吧，到时候肯定叫上你一起看……诶你别踢了！”

回程的路上还是塞尔吉奥操纵游艇，克里斯在旁边玩着手机。过了一会儿他凑过来给塞尔吉奥看他的屏幕，“看，我截了一张发INS，怎么样？”

那是航拍机从高处俯拍的一张，塞尔吉奥在水里，克里斯趴在甲板上，他们在接吻。

“这张光线很好看，而且也没有露脸，我可以发到我小号上。”克里斯嘀嘀咕咕地戳着屏幕。

“嗯……”塞尔吉奥点点头，带着些漫不经心，“我觉得这个有点像那什么——泰坦尼克号？”

“比那个好多了吧！”

“也是，毕竟杰克和萝丝可没有爬上木板来一发。”

“……闭嘴好好开你的船去。”

 

所谓食髓知味，可以很轻易地想象剩余的假期这对爱情鸟的全部活动就是在海滩的各个角落挑战各种姿势。怎么说，私人天堂嘛是吧？

然而无论人们如何不情愿，假期终究要结束。赛季开始前皇马在美国有几场友谊赛要打，球队其他球员都已经出发了，而塞尔吉奥作为队长会稍微迟一些，但他必须回马德里了。

当然了，带着他的男朋友。

到家的那个晚上，他趁着克里斯洗澡的时候翻箱倒柜地找出了之前被他随手一塞的扭蛋说明书。

 

男友扭蛋——名人定制豪华版【C·罗纳尔多】

1.请好好维持您与克里斯蒂亚诺的恋爱关系，一旦关系破裂，他将自动关机，格式化内存并由公司回收。

2.请细心呵护您的克里斯蒂亚诺的身体，他无法承受较大的物理伤害。尤其注意不能在他身上留下伤痕和淤青，否则将造成严重的后果。

3.请不要让您的克里斯蒂亚诺单独与他人相处，除非保证您在他的感知范围之内，否则他将进入自动应答状态。

 

寥寥几句，还是让人琢磨不透这到底是什么黑科技还是黑魔法。塞尔吉奥盯着第一条看了许久，深吸了口气。这一次，他才是真的把这一条嘱咐记进了心里。

至少目前，他不希望那成真。

眼下的重点是第三条，如果赛季开始后他忙于工作让克里斯一个人待在家里，会不会出什么问题？应该没事，只要告诉他不要出门就行。而且也要小心朋友们来做客……要不然干脆再买一套房子专门给他住算了？来个金屋藏娇？

哇，想想就刺激。

不管了，到底行不行，明天试试就知道了。至于今天晚上，还是先好好享用洗得香喷喷、彻底准备好了的美味大餐吧。

第二天早上塞尔吉奥起了个大早，打算这天先去总部报个到。克里斯还缩在床上——主卧的床上，迷迷糊糊地蹭着枕头，那模样看得塞尔吉奥食指大动。他把人揽进怀里亲热了一番，才小心地提起：“宝贝？我今天出趟门，去下工作的地方。你在家里乖乖等我……”

“唔……”克里斯哼唧了一声算是应了，“早点回来。”

“当然，回来给你带晚饭。”

直到把车开出车库门，塞尔吉奥还觉得顺利得有点不可思议。克里斯甚至会觉得CR7还是自己的，听塞尔吉奥说出去工作却没反应，也不知道这到底是个什么设定。

不管怎么说，这倒不是坏事。

塞尔吉奥只当这又是扭蛋奇怪的出厂设置，他已经吐槽过这个很多次了，索性也不放在心上。等他终于到达目的地，把车停好，一边走进俱乐部一边跟路上遇到的工作人员打招呼。有人告诉他一个可怕的消息。

“克里斯蒂亚诺已经回来了。”

克里斯蒂亚诺？哪一个？

当然是 **真的** 并且不属于他的那一个！

说起来，那之后他们的短信交流就停止了，塞尔吉奥不知道该发什么过去，克里斯蒂亚诺也没再发消息给他。这本是他们假期的常态。只是他偶尔还是会在刷新闻的时候看到对方，那些被媒体抓拍的度假照，甚至有玩水上飞行器摔了个倒栽葱的组图。这其中的巧合令人心惊，以至于后来他都很少刷新闻了。

而这个时候，人们告诉他本该还在假期的葡萄牙人提前回来了？该死，他就不能不要这么敬业吗？

你该敬业点，拉莫斯，把握好度。他对自己说，不得不把之前那套说辞搬过来：一个是男友一个是队友，没问题，他能搞定，完全OK……

才怪。

没有充足的时间做好心理准备，塞尔吉奥只能硬着头皮，缓缓推开了会见室的门。

房间里唯一的那人听见了门开的声音，转过身。塞尔吉奥注视着那个身影，没感觉到一丝一毫多日不见的陌生。因为，天啊，他是那样熟悉，他的头发，眼睛，他眉毛的弧度和鼻尖微皱的动作，他的嘴唇还有颈侧的吻痕……

一模一样，所有的，都和塞尔吉奥清晨所见的一模一样——

不不不，等一下，吻痕？？？

他定睛一看，眼前的克里斯蒂亚诺脖颈上真的有一个紫红色的吻痕，无论位置和形状看起来都非常非常像他早上制造的那一个。

重点是，在 **他自己的那个克里斯** 身上，制造的那一个。

这他妈的到底怎么回事？！

那一瞬间塞尔吉奥的脑海中飞快闪过一个句子：【……尤其注意不能在他身上留下伤痕和淤青，否则将造成严重的后果。】

卧槽，你没说是这么严重的后果啊！

“ **好久不见** ，Sese。”克里斯慢悠悠地开口，“刚好有件事要问你——

“你知道为什么，一整个假期，我那个没什么人知道的INS小号都在疯狂地更新吗？”


	10. Chapter 10

塞尔吉奥正大光明地载着克里斯蒂亚诺回到家的时候，他私藏在家的那一个已经消失了。

卧室的一团凌乱证明了昨夜不是梦境，何况衣柜里还塞着他们在商场一起买的衣服，冰箱里也有某个塞尔吉奥熟到不能再熟的奶酪牌子。

别提起那条挂在厨房里的蕾丝围裙，谢谢你，房子的主人正在为可能失去的真•裸体围裙PLAY哀悼呢。

“所以他真的走了……”塞尔吉奥叹息着，怅然若失。

那个纯粹的，独属于他的，似乎生来就只是为了爱他的克里斯消失了。

克里斯不满地把他的脑袋扳过来：“喂，我还在这里！”

“我知道，我只是……”

“我没有走。”克里斯打断他，“我在这儿，我也知道一切。”

这话里的信息量把塞尔吉奥吓了一大跳。

“你知道一切是什么意思？那一直都是你？天啊，但这根本说不通！”

“那是我，也不是我。那对我来说更像是一场梦，每次我入睡的时候，就会梦见自己跟你在一起。刚开始我还以为——”

“以为自己做春梦？”

“闭嘴，一个多星期连舌吻都没有，不好意思我从没做过这么禁欲的春梦。”

“……”塞尔吉奥闭上嘴。天知道他有多委屈，明明一开始他是直男来着！

克里斯很嫌弃地瞥他一眼，“说真的，你也太怂了，我在自己身体里看着都替你着急。”

“我觉得我已经弯得够快了。”塞尔吉奥嘀咕，“况且你明明更应该替你自己着着急。”

他们还是有不一样，他心想。这个克里斯更主动，更独立，更鲜活。但当塞尔吉奥对上那双眼睛，他能看到熟悉的，毫无保留的爱意。

也许那早已经在那儿了，也许他太过迟钝所以没发现，也许他以前就发现了只是告诉自己那不存在。

无论如何，现在他知道了，他所拥有的克里斯一直就是真正的克里斯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 男友扭蛋其实是黑魔法，有些巫师干这种勾当从麻瓜那边捞钱，然后发货发错了，才便宜了水爷。  
> 扭蛋里的克里斯的记忆是从真的克里斯那里拿的，剔除一些不合适的内容，塑造了相同的性格然后强化了爱情的部分。但是因为种种原因扭蛋克里斯和真人有了不该有的联系，所以有些记忆就错乱了。扭蛋克里斯就会记得他的品牌啊他的身份啊之类的。后来这种联系不断加强，最后两人的记忆基本就共通了。  
> 然后扭蛋自带的特点就是遇到真人就会消失免得被揭穿。  
> 这个设定有点复杂了，懒得在正文里写了，大家多多包涵。


End file.
